Why?
by twilightfanjm
Summary: What if Bella and Edward put Renesmee up for adoption? And she doesn't remember them? Story is adopted from Ariel174, the first fourteen chapters belong to Ariel174
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What would happen if Edward and Bella had another family adopt Renesmee and wiped her memories so she couldn't remember them? (The reasons and how they wiped her memory are revealed later in the story.)**

**Disclaimer: Trust me, I don't own Twilight. The made-up characters do belong to me.**

I changed Renesmee's name to Aria:)

"Aria get your BUTT down here!" I heard my sister Ashley yell up the stairs.

_Well she sounds happy. _I thought sarcastically.

She was so mad because I was trying on the sixth outfit for school. Normally I didn't care so much about the way I look and I'm normally not so nervous, but this was my first day of high school!

I've been homeschooled since I was in the 1st grade, so when I go I won't know ANYBODY. Thinking about this added another twist in my stomach.

I added a bit more of mascara, and looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a black and white striped shirt, jeans that were rolled up, a black bag and black heels (pics on profile). I wore my bronze colored hair down in my natural loose curls.

I ran down the stairs only to be greeted by my infuriated older sister Ashley, waiting at the bottom step, face resembling a scrunched up tomato. I almost wanted to take a picture and show it to all the desperate boys that came by our house, they all claimed she was "a gorgeous goddess that's awesome in bed". If only they could see the way she looked now. She must have been REALLY mad….

Looking at her outfit I said: "Isn't this a private school? Aren't we supposed to wear uniform? And more importantly why the heck are you wearing that?" I asked incredulously.

She was wearing a hot pink corset that was covered in black lace, grey skinny jeans, hot pink heels, animal print bag, red lipstick, WAY too much eye shadow, and by sniffing the air I could tell she was wearing Victoria's secret Dream Angels Heavenly perfume. Her blond hair was an attempted "beachy wave". I knew she was a slut, but did she have to dress like a prostitute?

"I'm wearing this, and you're wearing…that" enter look of disgust here "because the first day of school is when you can wear_whatever_you want, and you have to make an _impression_." With each emphasize her heavily makeuped (A/N: That's not even a word but I don't care :p) blue eyes went creepily wide and they wouldn't blink. I shuddered. _She could be in a horror movie. _I thought to myself.

"Ok, I know we can dress in whatever we want but that doesn't mean you have to dress like a slut." I glared.

"I know we can dress in whatever we want but that doesn't mean you have to dress like…uh…nerd." She finished lamely before stalking out the front door.

The rest of the ride was torture. She made me _lay_ in the back seat the whole way, so she "wouldn't be seen with a loser like you". And when we got to school, she made me wait 5 minutes before I could get out so that she could run to her class. _

The rest of my classes went by relatively fast, and then came lunch.

I still hadn't met anyone to make friends, so when I had gotten my food I found an empty table and sat down by myself. I'm an**EXTREMELY** picky eater so my plate mainly consisted of an apple, some carrots (but no ranch, since its disgusting.) a granola bar that I didn't plan on eating, and a bottle of water.

I was halfway through eating (very slowly I might add) when I happened to look up and see them.

They were beautiful, other worldly…where have I seen them before

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2

_Just so everyone knows, Renesmee is going to be more human than vampire (except for the fact that she is extremely picky)_

_previously:_

_I was halfway through eating (very slowly I might add) when I happened to look up and see them._

_They were beautiful, other worldly…where have I seen them before?_

**Chapter 2**

I continued to stare at them. And every few seconds one of them would glance at me then turn back to each other, whispering.

There was three boys and three girls.

The first boy was big and muscular like a weight lifter, and he had dark curly hair, he kept turning to me and smirking at my blush that he caught me blushing.

The second boy was muscular but lean, with honey blonde hair.

The last boy was lanky and kind of boyish looking with untidy hair that was strikingly similar to my hair color. He looked at me and tried to hide a grin before turning away.

The first girl was absolutely gorgeous. She had blond hair that was to the middle of her back, and she had the body any model would kill for.

The second girl was short and pixie-like with short hair, spiky hair. Her and the blonde girl smiled at me.

The last girl had long, straight brown hair, and a heart shaped face. She glanced at me and for some odd reason I felt a surge of love towards her. Not like lesbian love or anything (trust me, i'm straight) but it was more like how a daughter feels for her mother.

None of them looked like they would go to a public school. Not to mention they had an amazing sense of style, which left me confused because tomorrow we had to wear the usual uniform.

They all had golden eyes, except for the with the bronze hair, and the girl with the long brown hair. _Like they hadn't eaten in a while. _For another odd reason the bronze haired boy turned to me with wide eyes before he turned to the others and started whispering rapidly. Now they were all staring at me openly.

Coming to the conclusion that I was going crazy, I got up and ran out the cafeteria door, not even bothering to throw my tray away.

My last class of the day was gym. So I grabbed my gym clothes I recently bought, just when the bell rang. I left my purse in my locker and looked around. Everyone had already rushed to class (or so I thought) so I started to run to gym with my P.E. bag when I tripped over my heels and my bag went flying across the floor.

I groaned and picked up my ring (which had somehow flung off my hand in my fall). I heard heels running and I looked up to see the girl with the blonde hair picking up my bag. She picked it up and walked over to me, hands outstretched to help me up. I looked past her and realized her and the other had seen my whole trip scene. I blushed and took her hand.

"Thanks." I mumbled, looking down.

She smiled brightly. "No problem. I'm Rosalie Hale but the way."

I smiled back shyly and replied "I'm Aria Davis." Her smiled faltered for a split second before she answered back.

"Nice to meet you. What class do you have next?" She asked.

"Gym.." I really hoped she had that class with me because I won't hardly know anyone and she seems nice.

"Oh.." I could tell she doesn't have it. "Alice has that class." she seemed a little disappointed. She turned around and called. "Alice she has gym too!"

The short pixie one ran towards us excitedly, squealing and clapping the whole way. When she was next to Rosalie, she stopped and beamed at me.

"I'm Alice Cullen. I know we're going to be the best of friends!" I could tell I was going to like her already. She turned to Rosalie and said: "You didn't have to yell, we were all eavesdropping anyway."

Me and Rosalie looked at the rest of the group, and they all smiled sheepishly, everyone except for the big muscular one, who tried to pretend he wasn't looking, and looked at the ceiling whistling. Well, he tried to whistle, but he ended up with a something that sounded more like a fake fart, and he accidentally sprayed the one with the honey blonde hair with spit. He turned to glare at him and the big one cowered like a little boy.

I started laughing and everyone turned to me and smiled. I blushed slightly at the attention.

"I better go or i'm going to be late for gym." I told them with a slight grin.

"Yeah, let's go!" Alice said excitedly before grabbing my arm and started down the hallway with me in tow. She waved back to them and I heard them go in the other direction with some chuckling, all except the big one with the dark hair, who I turned to see was giggling like a maniac.

**Later in P.E.**

After all the warm ups and running and all that stuff, we played kickball.

Me and Alice were on the same team, and we talked while we were waiting our turns. We made plans that tomorrow after school we would go shopping and then we would go hangout at her house.

Soon enough, it was Alice's turn. When she went, she ran kind of slow, so she only earned one point. I high-fived her when she got back then got up for my turn.

I kicked the ball as hard as I could, and it ended up going into the boys' bathroom and landed with a loud crash. I heard Alice cheering from the bleachers(we were playing inside) and by the time the had gotten the ball I had already scored four points and was safe.

I ran back to the bleachers where Alice high-fived me.

When P.E. was over, me and Alice didn't feel like changing out of our P.E. clothes, so we grabbed out bags and went to our lockers (which happened to be right next to each other).

School was over, and we walked to the parking lot, where the rest of her group (Renesmee doesn't know who they are yet, but i'm talking about the Cullens if you haven't already guessed) were waiting by a silver Volvo. They eyed our P.E. clothes with some bemused and others (A/N cough cough Emmett cough) amused.

"Why don't you come meet my family?" Alice asked me.

"Su-" I started to say, but was interrupted by Ashley yelling from her car where she was waiting with her boyfriend for today.

"ARIA GET OVER HERE, I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" I winced at her volume, which had attracted attention from passerby's. _So much for not noticing me Ashley._

Alice's family by the car were glaring at her, and Alice was staring at her with an open mouth.

"I better go." I muttered angrily.

Alice gave me a hug, but I had a feeling she was glaring at Ashley over my shoulder.

I walked toward Ashley, feeling **everyone's **eyes on me, and got in the car.

I didn't look forward to going home since my parents were normally gone to some parties (we were really rich, but I hardly get any of the money except for clothes, books, the occasional CD, and when they were in a good mood, they gave me a grand piano. But I think they were just trying to get rid of it from the attic. My parents have six kids, the oldest is Ashley who's 16, the second is Adam who's 15, I'm third because i'm 14 turning 15 next month, the fourth and the fifth are Brandon and Anabelle, who are both 9, and the youngest is Ava, who's just 5 months old. (pics of the house, their rooms, and what they look like on my profile)

Ashley and Adam are usually gone partying. Are parents don't know because their gone partying themselves. So i'm usually stuck watching all the kids and cleaning our **HUGE **house. I seriously don't know why we just don't hire a maid and a nanny if we're so rich. We have a bunch of maids that clean the house, but I have to take of the kids and clean up after them since the maid comes twice a week. Not that I mind taking care of Ava, I mean she's adorable, but Brandon and Anabelle can be a handful.

When me, Ashley, and her boyfriend (whose name I found was Ricky) for today arrived at my house, the butler was at the waiting took park the car.

Ashley and Ricky went into the house. I stopped.

"Thanks Charles." I said to the butler and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"You're welcome mad'am" He answered before he got into the car and went to park it into the garage, because Ashley is too lazy to do it herself.

As soon as I got in the house, my mom stepped in front of me. She was dressed in a leopard print nightie with her black silk robe. She still had her slippers and eye mask on, and appeared to have a hangover. She looked at me resentfully.

"That...**_baby_** has been crying all day!" She rubbed her head and her face started to turn red from anger.

"Well, did you hold her?" I asked doubtfully. I could hear Ava crying in the distance, and Brandon and Anabelle were running around the house screaming.

"Of course not, she was crying too loud and it hurt my ears. But the **_baby_** kept crying so loud I could hear her from my room!" She nearly shouted. "And those **_twins_** kept yelling and running around!" She shrieked.

"They're kids mom, what do expect?" Looking around I asked "Where's dad?"

She sighed exasperatedly and started to yell louder. "He's probably at **_work."_** she sneered at the word like it was bad. "But I don't care! Just those children quiet and I'll buy you that iPod you've been talking about!" She turned and marched up the stairs.

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

_She sighed exasperatedly and started to yell louder. "He's probably at __**work."**__ she sneered at the word like it was bad. "But I don't care! Just those children quiet and I'll buy you that iPod you've been talking about!" She turned and marched up the stairs._

Chapter 3:

I sighed and stomped off to the living room where Brandon and Anabelle were jumping on the couch, yelling about whether or not cookie monster was a real monster or not. I sighed again._Oh, the conversations they have._

"Nu-uh!" Brandon practically yelled at her.

"Yuh-huh!" Anabelle cried. "He's just like the other monsters in my closet!"

I ran over to them, grabbed them by their waists and carried them across the room (ignoring their cries of protest) and sat them in front of the TV and turned on their favorite show. They immediately hushed to watch.

"Now stay quiet, Mommy has a headache and she'll be mad at you if you're loud." I said, pointing my finger in their faces. They nodded solemnly, both knowing what is was like when Mom got mad. I still never understand how they don't understand she's mad unless someone tells them.

I hurried out of the room and into the kitchen. I sat on one of the barstools by the island and picked up the phone. I dialed the number Alice had given me earlier, and someone answered on the third ring.

"Hello?" it was a woman's voice. She sounded warm and caring. Wow she must really be if all she said was one word.

"Hi, is Alice there?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"Yes hold on, she's outside." I could hear a muffling, and then she called Alice's name. She picked up the phone again. "She'll be here in a minute dear. You must be Aria. Alice has been talking a lot about you." there was a smile in her voice.

"Yeah, this is Aria. That's kind of embarrassing that Alice has been talking about me." I sort of I blushed.

"Oh don't worry sweetheart." she said. Wow. No one has ever called me sweetheart before. Unless you count the receptionist at the doctor's office. "Alice has only been saying good things about you."

"Oh..." I half whispered. I wasn't used to people calling me good things.

"Anyway, here's Alice. Buh-bye hun." she said.

"Bye." I smiled brightly even though she couldn't see me.

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

previously:

"Oh..." I half whispered. I wasn't used to people calling me good things.

"Anyway, here's Alice. Buh-bye hun." she said.

"Bye." I smiled brightly even though she couldn't see me.

Chapter 4-

About 2 seconds later (and yes I counted) Alice picked up the phone.

"Hey Aria!" She said cheerfully.

"Hey Alice. What's up." I knew I sounded bland but I didn't really care. I was not in a good mood.

"What's wrong?" She said carefully and kinda slowly.

"Nothing my family is just having a few issues." I held the wireless phone close to my face as I walked to Ava's room. She was wailing her lungs off.

"Oh...what's that noise? It sounds like a baby." Alice said, again carefully. It left me puzzled.

"Yeah it's my little sister Ava. My mom hasn't touched her all day... She's in one of her careless moods, which is usually after she goes to a raging party and has a hangover." I picked up Ava, and held her close. I fixed her a bottle in the mini kitchen in her room just for fixing bottle, sat in the rocking chair, and fed her.

"Well...you and Ava can come over to our house and stay the night. You can go to school tomorrow with us and our mom Esme can take care of your little sister." she suggested. That sounded better than anyone knew...I could go and not worry about Ava.

"Sure. I would ask my mom but she doesn't care..." Alice gave me the directions to her house, and I hung up cheerfully. In a better mood than I had been...probably in my whole life.

Balancing Ava on my hip, I practically ran to my mom's room, causing Ava to giggle and squeal.

I found my mom laying on her stomach on her bed, snoring unladylike.

My mom didn't used to be like this. Her and my dad used to be the nicest be you could ever meet. Then when the twins (Brandon and Annabelle) were two, mom and dad disappeared with the twins, and didn't come back for 4 weeks. They left me, Adam, and Ashley to feed ourselves and to walk to school. The electricity also went off constantly, making that winter brutal and freezing. And also terrifying to be in such a big house during a storm with the lights out. When the four came back, Brandon and Annabelle were as bratty as ever, and mom and dad didn't give a damn about anything but sex and parties.

Adam and Ashley came out of it bitter and grudging, I came out of it shy, guarded, and untrusting. Surprisingly I trusted Alice and her family though...

"Mom?" I asked softly but forcefully. Like a mother waking up a child.

Her head swung up, and as she did so, she groaned in pain and clutched her head.

"What do you want?" she muttered groggily. "Is this about Ava needing diapers again, cuz I bought her some a few months ago." she sounded proud of herself. Now I've learned to buy diapers myself.

"No, it's not about that. Is it okay if me and Ava stay the night at a friends house?"

"Yes" she hissed. "Now just get that stupid baby and leave me alone!"

"Okay" I smiled. I knew she would say yes.

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5

previously:

_"No, it's not about that. Is it okay if me and Ava stay the night at a friends house?"_

_"Yes" she hissed. "Now just get that stupid baby and leave me alone!"_

_"Okay" I smiled. I knew she would say yes._

**Chapter 5**-

About an hour later, me and Ava arrived. It had taken me awhile to gather up Ava's clothes, diapers, playpen, blankets, bottles, formula, toys, binky, and the little teething cookies for her new growing teeth. It took me about 3 minutes to gather my stuff. Hey, babies have a lot of stuff!

Charles (our butler) had agreed to take care of the twins and make sure they get fed and get in bed on time. My parents hired Charles after they got back from wherever they went. Charles had always liked me best, since I was the only one who was nice to him.

I looked at the HUGE house, and pulled up in the driveway. I felt like I was being watched. The big dark one ran out and stood by my door, grinning madly. Ava was in the seat behind mine.

I got out and picked her up.

"Hi." I said, clutching Ava to my hip with one hand and I stuck the other hand out to him. "I'm Aria." I smiled crookedly. I've always hated my smile, because it was so crooked. All my friends from my homeschool classes were all jealous of it though, and always told me they loved it. I don't get it.

"I'm Emmett. Welcome to our house!" He said and gestured wildly to the house.

"Thanks." I grinned more. I actually liked him. I went to the trunk of one of sisters car. It was a bubblegum pink hummer. I grabbed my light blue duffel bag. Emmett came next to me and picked up Ava's folded up playpen, and her big purple patterned baby bag.

"Thanks." I said again as I closed the trunk and we headed up to the house, where Alice was waiting,clapping her hands and jumping up and down. "

"Aria!" she exclaimed and hugged me. "Oh your sister is so cute!" she grabbed my duffel bag from me and grabbed my hand. "Come on let's go inside! Everyone is so excited to see you!" she led me into the house where everyone was standing around the door.

"Everyone this is Aria, and Ava" she smiled at Ava and touched her head. Wait how did she know Ava's name? I don't think I ever told her. Oh well, it probably slipped while we were talking.

I waved at everyone and they all smiled at me. The one with the brown hair, standing next to the one with the bronze hair, smiled at me sadly.

"Aria, this is our dad Carlisle, our mom Esme, Jasper," I remembered Alice had told me she was dating Jasper. "Rosalie, she's Emmett's girlfriend, Bella, and Edward." I smiled crookedly at all of them.

"Welcome to our house Aria." Esme said, and hugged me unexpectedly.

"Thank you." I said shyly.

"Are you hungry?" she asked me sweetly.

"A little." I said again shyly.

"Alright, well come on, i'll fix you something to eat." she put an arm around my shoulders and led me to the kitchen. She waved for Edward and Bella to follow us.

"Oh, wait!" Rosalie said hurriedly. "I'll take Ava for you." she smiled and balanced Ava on her hip. Then she looked at me, and hugged me tightly, not letting go.

"Um, Rose?" Edward said sternly. Rosalie just held me tighter.

"I'm sorry just one second." she said, it sounded like she was holding back tear. Ava squirmed, not liking the closeness.

I stood there awkwardly while everyone watched and she continued to squeeze me. Finally she pulled away, still holding Ava.

"I'm sorry." she said, not looking at me.

"It's okay." I smiled and turned to Esme. Carlisle was looking at Rosalie with a stern but sympathetic look.

"Mamaahhhh!" Ava wailed as soon as I started to walk away. "Maammaaahhh!" she continued to screech.

"Did she call you mom?" Esme asked curiously.

"Yeah, i'm usually the one to take care of her, so she always call me mom." I went to the baby bag Emmett had discarded on the floor and got out Ava pinky and her little toy fairy. I stuck the binky in her mouth and gave the toy to Rosalie.

"Just play with her and she'll be fine." I said and smiled at Rosalie, who still wasn't looking at me.

Me, Esme, Edward and Bella went to the kitchen. I sat down on the bar stool by the island, and Edward and Bella stood across me. Esme was bustling around the kitchen.

Bella was just about to say something when I heard a crash in the living room and a "Jacob get out of here!"

Then I heard a different voice ask "Is she here?"

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

previously :

_Bella was just about to say something when I heard a crash in the living room and a "Jacob get out of here!"_

_Then I heard a different voice ask "Is she here?"_

Chapter 6-

"Who's that?" I asked curiously, looking behind me at the door to the living room.

"Oh, it's no one." Edward said quickly.

"Just one of our friends. He's not supposed to be here. He's...in trouble with his dad." Bella added, glancing at Edward.

"Oh, then why did he come here?" I said, creasing my brow.

"Uh..what would you like to eat dear?" Esme asked, bustling around in the fridge, then she looked up at me.

"Um..." This was going to be hard.

"How about some carrots? Alice told me you were a picky eater and your favorite food is carrots" She smiled kindly at me. I liked her, she was probably the nicest person I met.

"Sure." I answered, looking curiously at the door again.

"So, do you like any sports?" Bella asked. Her and Edward looked fully at me again. I felt like they were scrutinizing me.

"Um... for about four years now, whenever i'm upset, I got to the gymnastics training arena." I said slowly, hoping they wouldn't think I was lame for doing gymnastics.

"Really?" Esme asked from where she was washing carrots by the sink.

"Yeah." I said quietly.

"Are you good?" Edward asked, he was grinning the same way I always do when i'm excited. Bella was smiling proudly at me.

"Not really." I said honestly. "My parents don't give me enough money to get lessons, but I just practice there. I had to teach myself."

All three looked sharply at me. It was a while before anyone said anything.

"Your parents don't give you money?" Edward said through gritted teeth. I was honestly a bit scared.

"N-no." I said, shrinking back a bit.

Bella who looked like she was going to explode, said "It was part of the contra-"

Before she could finish, I heard someone burst through the door behind me, along with cries from Alice saying "Jacob NO!"

**Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7

_previously:_

_"Your parents don't give you money?" Edward said through gritted teeth. I was honestly a bit scared._

_"N-no." I said, shrinking back a bit._

_Bella who looked like she was going to explode, said "It was part of the contra-"_

_Before she could finish, I heard someone burst through the door behind me, along with cries from Alice saying "Jacob NO!"_

(The actual) Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter switches to 3rd person POV**

Aria turned around quickly, searching for the source of the noise, and her eyes met the most beautiful brown eyes she had ever seen. Wow was he hot!

Jacob's eyes widened as he saw her. She was absolutely gorgeous! He couldn't believe he had missed so much of her life.

"Uh...um...well uhh..." Bella stuttered. Edward and Esme just stared at Jacob with wide eyes, the rest of the family was behind Jacob in the open doorway, in the same state Edward and Esme were in, they were all watching to see what Jacob would do.

For a minute, Aria and Jacob just stared at each other, both completely stunned. Aria because she had never met such a hot guy, and Jacob because he couldn't believe he was actually seeing her.

"N-Ness?" he stuttered, tears stinging in his eyes.

"Huh?" Aria asked confused. She immediately snapped out of her trance. _He thought I was someone else_. She thought sadly.

"Oh, um...sorry you're Aria right?" He asked, slowly walking closer to her.

"Um... yeah." she said awkwardly, looking at the wall behind him, not wanting him to see how much disappointment was in her eyes.

"Yeah yeah this is Jacob," Alice said hurriedly, rushing forward and grabbing him by the arm. "Jacob has to go home now, or his dad is going to be mad."

"No I want to talk to her." Jacob growled at Alice, causing Jasper to glare at him, and grab his other arm. Together, Alice and Jasper dragged Jacob out of the room, everyone but Carlisle followed them. He walked into the room fully, and shut the door behind him.

"Sorry about that, he had heard a lot about you, and he wanted to meet you." Carlisle said, smiling kindly at her. He sat in the bar stool next to Aria's.

Esme sat a plate of shaved and cleaned carrots in front of Aria, much to Aria's delight.

"Thank you!" Aria said, beaming at her. Carrots were her favorite food.

"Your welcome dear." Esme said, smiling warmly back, smoothing Aria's hair. Aria chowed down on the food.

"So...you like carrots?" Edward said, clearing amused.

Aria stopped eating so see everyone was smiling at her.

"Yeah, it's my favorite food. When I was little, all we had in the fridge was yogurt and carrots, and my mom used to lock me in the kitchen at night with all the lights off. I used to go through the fridge and eat all the carrots. They're sorta like a comfort food." Aria said, finishing off her 10th, and last carrot.

"Your mom isn't very nice is she?" Bella asked, getting mad again.

Aria shook her head.

"What about your dad?" Esme asked softly.

"Never really home. Either at work, a bar, or some strip club. No one at my house really knows. I have no idea how they're so rich."

"You shouldn't worry then. You might not see them for very long." Edward mumbled.

"Hmm?" Aria asked, thinking she heard him wrong.

"Are you still hungry?" Carlisle said, going to the cupboard.

"Yeah, i'm really thirsty but hungry. But throat hurts." Aria said, clutching her now throbbing throat.

"I have some medicine for that. I'm a doctor." He said, his back turned, he was going through the cupboard. Finally he found a small stainless steel cup with a tight lid over it. He handed it to her.

"Here you go. We have more if you want some. It's very healthy for you." Aria was too busy staring at the mysterious cup, that she hadn't noticed he had emphasized the 'you'.

"Um.. ok." Aria lifted the lid off, and without looking, took a little sip. She immediately loved it, and within seconds, had gulped down the entire thing. It was salty and warm and delicious.

"This is amazi-" she was about to say, but she suddenly remembered something important.

* * *

**Please Review**


	8. Chapter 8

_previously:_

_"Um.. ok." Aria lifted the lid off, and without looking, took a little sip. She immediately loved it, and within seconds, had gulped down the entire thing. It was salty and warm and delicious._

_"This is amazi-" she was about to say, but she suddenly remembered something important._

Chapter 8

"What's wrong?" Esme asked carefully. She was standing next to Edward.

Aria stared at the counter top in front of her, before she looked up at Bella and Edward.

"Have I been here before?" Aria asked, looking around (A/N: they Cullens moved away from Forks after putting her up for adoption, and now they moved back to Forks into their old house).

"Wh-why would you ask that?" Bella asked, still a bad liar. She glanced at Edward, Esme and Carlisle before fixing her stare at Aria. They all gazed intently at her.

"It just...feels like...i've been here before. I have some sort of...memories here." Aria said suspiciously, looking around.

"Oh, that's very interesting." Carlisle said, standing up. "How about we go into the living room."

Aria got up and followed Carlisle to the door, Edward, Bella, and Esme following. Right as Carlisle was about to open the door, Alice burst through the door, beaming.

"Come on! Lets go watch a movie!" she said excitedly, grabbing Aria's hand and leading her to the living room. Esme stayed in the kitchen to make popcorn.

Emmett was sitting at the end of the couch, Rosalie was lying on the couch with her head in his lap, Jasper was sitting on the other couch next to Emmett, (A/N: The couch's are lined up around the TV like this : l_l and the TV is at the top.). Alice sat on Jasper's lap, Carlisle sat at the other end of the couch from them, Bella and Edward sat next to each other on the last couch.

Aria stayed standing, before looking around.

"Where's Ava?" Aria asked Rosalie. Rosalie pointed to the playpen at the end of the couch where Ava was sleeping peacefully. Aria still stood awkwardly, before sitting on the end of the couch, so that she was between Carlisle and Bella.

Esme came in with a big bowl of popcorn, put the bowl in Aria's lap and sat down next to Carlisle.

"So how bout' a horror movie?" Alice said slyly, looking at Aria.

"I don't think so Alice, I don't want all of you having nightmares." Esme told her sternly. Emmett tried not to burst out laughing.

"None of us have nightmares mom, we just don't want Aria to have nightmares." Rosalie said.

"You don't have nightmares do you?" Alice asked, everyone turned to look at her. Aria got nervous on all the attention. A blush creeped up on her cheeks.

"Um... it depends on what it's about." She said, unsure.

"Well, how about the Ring?" Alice said, getting up.

"Sure." Aria said, smiling.

"Ugh, stupid dvd player." Alice grumbled, sitting on the floor next to the TV, waiting for the TV to turn on.

"So..." Emmett started, looking toward Aria. "What are you scared of?" He grinned mischievous.

"Um..." Aria said nervously, looking at the floor with a frown.

"Don't worry you, you don't have to answer him sweetie." Esme said sweetly.

"Oh no, it's ok. It's just that i've never really told **anyone** my biggest fear. But um... I'll tell all of you as long as you don't think it's ridiculous." Aria warned, looking at all of them in turn. They all nodded.

"Don't worry, we won't" Bella said softly, reaching over to squeeze her hand, then letting go.

"It's just basically from my nightmares." Aria said slowly. "It's where a really pale guy with crimson red eyes, and black hair. In all my dreams he's wearing a black cloak. And he murders everyone i've ever cared about." Aria's eyes filled with tears, but she continued. "And I always feel like when I wake up in the middle of the night, that he's in the shadows, watching me..." she drifted off, remembering all the nights she'd woken up screaming.

"That's awful." Rosalie said, looking around at everyone. Everyone but Aria knew who that man was.

"Oh yay, the dvd is starting!" Alice said in fake excitement

**Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

_previously:_

_"That's awful." Rosalie said, looking around at everyone. Everyone but Aria knew who that man was._

_"Oh yay, the dvd is starting!" Alice said in fake excitement._

Chapter 9

Alice ran back to sit on Jasper's lap, and Aria snuggled into the corner of the couch.

During the movie, no one but Aria jumped at the scary parts. Although Alice did give a very dramatic scream on one of the scariest parts.

Once the movie ended, to Aria it seemed like it had only been a few minutes since they started the movie. Esme stood up.

"Alright, off to bed all of you. It's a school night." She said sternly, looking at all of them.

"Yeah, yeah." Emmett grumbled, standing up.

"Are all of you sleeping in here tonight?" Esme asked.

"Yeah! It'll be like a big sleepover! Which it kinda is..." Alice said excitedly. Aria wondered how all of the "kids" would fit into the room, but then she looked around the living room and saw how huge it really was.

"Alright kids,'' Esme smiled warmly, but then she regained her stern manner. "But **don't **stay up too late, don't pull any pranks, and no **wandering around** when other people are sleeping." She looked especially at Edward, Bella, and Rosalie. Aria didn't even realize what she really meant.

""Night kids." Carlisle and Esme said smiling before heading upstairs.

"Aliright! We're all alone!" Emmett said, looking slyly at Aria. "No adults to save you." He winked at her goofily (A/N: thats not a word, but I don't care.).

Edward, Bella, Alice and Rosalie went upstairs to get blankets and pillows.

"Don't worry Aria, he's joking." Jasper said smiling at her, then raising an eyebrow at Emmett.

"It's alright. It's nice to be around someone who has a sense of humor." she replied, grinning crookedly.

"I like you! No one else understands me!" Emmett said dramatically, putting a hand to his forehead and closing his eyes.

Aria giggled and Jasper rolled his eyes.

The four came down with their arms full of bedding. Aria couldn't believe tiny Alice could carry all of it.

"The least you two could do is help us." Rosalie grumbled to the two boys.

"We aren't your servants." Edward mumbled.

"Yeah, we're Aria's" Alice said cheekily. Bella smirked.

"Why are you being so mean to me?" Emmett fake sobbed and buried his face in Jasper's shoulder, who immediately shrugged away, swatting him on the head.

They all went upstairs to change, (the girls pajamas are on my profile, the boys are wearing...plain boys pajamas.) They came down and the "older cullens" set up the beds while Aria changed Ava's diaper, changed her, and fed her before putting her back to bed. Ava had always been easy to put to sleep, and stayed asleep all night.

They pushed the couch's towards the walls,the boys blankets and sleeping bags were in a line in the middle of the room, with the girl's directly across. When everything was set up, and Ava already sleeping, they all lay down on the 'beds' on their stomachs.

Emmett's 'bed' was on the far left, Edward was in the middle, and Jasper was on the far right. Alice's bed was set up so that her head was on the side of Jasper's pillow, Bella was across from Jasper, Aria across from Edward, and Rosalie across from Emmett.

"Let's play a game!" Alice said, clapping her hands.

"I don't think we should Alice, it's getting late, and we have to get up **early**." Bella said, motioning with her eyes to Aria.

"Fine." Alice grumbled, laying down. Everyone else did the same.

**A few a hours later**

Aria had dozed off 15 minutes after everyone had stopped talking. She was sleeping deeply. The six in their sleeping bags however, were laying on their stomachs, talking quietly and quickly. And all of them except Aria knew Carlisle and Esme were awake upstairs.

"I want her back. I miss her!" Alice said desperately. "She's my niece, I should have a say in this. We can tell her everything, and take her back!''

"Alice, we can't do that. We have to do whats best for her." Bella replied quickly, looking her in the eye.

"How is this what's best for her? We all heard what she was saying in the kitchen about her 'family'." Emmett said fervently.

"Yes, she needs us, we're her real family." Rosalie hissed.

"We can't do that! It's too dangerous." Bella replied. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"Then why are we even here?'' Emmett asked angrily, his face matching his tone.

"Yeah, why did we even come back if we're going to leave again?" Alice said.

"And after she grows to love us, we're just going to rip ourselves out of her lives **again**? That's going to really **hurt**." Rosalie said passionately.

"For her or for us?" Bella asked quietly.

"Both." Alice whispered.

"It won't hurt if we don't leave!" Rosalie said.

"For all we know, this family could be beating her. They've changed since we first met them." Emmett growled.

"You three have to understand." Jasper finally spoke up. "We have to do what's best for Nes- Aria." Bella looked down sadly. "If we stay too long, it'll be dangerous."

"Then why the hell did we come back?" Rosalie hissed and glared.

"Because we all wanted to see her." Edward said.

''None of us just want to 'see' her, we want her to come back to the family." Alice begged. "You two should understand of all people, she's your daughter! Don't you miss her?"

''It's complicated Alice." Edward pinched his nose again.

"I miss her... so much" Rosalie said, her voice shaking. "This family was perfect before she was born, but when she was born this family was extraordinary. I know we all love her and want what's best for her, but what if what's best for her is for her to be with us?"

"Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. We could protect. We did it before, we can do it again." Jasper said, won over. He missed his niece too.

"It'll be too much of a risk. What if it happens again and she di..." Bella said in a choked voice.

They all looked at Aria sleeping peacefully, a small frown forming on her smooth face.

Bella, Rosalie and Alice started sobbing quietly. Edward put his head in his hands. Emmett buried his head in his pillow. Jasper looked at the floor sadly, rubbing Alice's back.

Their head suddenly jerked up when Aria started kicking violently. It would have hurt Bella and Rosalie if they weren't vampires.

"What's she dreaming about?" Alice asked Edward, never taking her eyes off the jerking figure.

Edward stared at Aria for a moment, before answering.

"She dreaming about when...Bella was in labor." he whispered. Bella and Edward's sad eyes met.

Aria was kicking and making choked noises. It sounded like she kept saying "no...no..no" through her gasps.

"She doesn't know it's Bella does she?" Rosalie asked.

"No, she just hears her screaming. She knows that she's screaming because of her. She feels so guilty. But she can't scream or cry because she was choking on the umbilical cord." Edward explained. "She's going to wake up in a few seconds, but she won't be able to see us, it's too dark in here." (A/N: Vamps have super good eye sight.)

"Just, everyone stay quiet, but make it sound like you're breathing deeply." Alice warned.

Aria sat up with a final piercing scream. Esme and Carlise knew what was happening, having listened in on some of their conversation.

Aria looked around, breathing heavily, and rolled over so that she was laying on her stomach, unknowingly her face was a few inches away from Edwards.

She stared at the space where Edward was, feeling like there was something watching her. Edward looked in her eyes, thinking how much they were like Bella's.

Finally after a few minutes, she gave up staring and rested her ear against her pillow. Jasper relaxed her emotions, so that within a few seconds, she was sleeping again. Within the next minute, she was sleeping deeply again.

"We should just stop talking, and lay down and think everything over until morning." Bella said quietly. They all agreed, and laid down, thinking of how to get Aria back. Even Bella and Edward were thinking about it.

They missed her so much, it hurt.

**Please Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: This is a double update read chapter 9 first**

_previously:_

_They all agreed, and laid down, thinking of how to get Aria back. Even Bella and Edward were thinking about it._

_They missed her so much, it hurt._

Chapter 10-

"Wake up sleepy head!" Alice said loudly.

Aria groaned and opened her eyes, nearly screaming when she found Alice's face right next to her, and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

Alice giggled. "Sadly, today we have to wear out uniforms." Alice gagged disgustedly. "But I still get to do your hair and makeup right?" She gave her the puppy dog eye face.

"Fine." she smiled at her, she was too tired to do it herself.

"Yay! Come on!'' Alice said brightly and grabbed her hand and dragged her upstairs.** (A/N: Uniform on my profile, all the girls have to wear the same thing, the tights and shoes etc are what Aria is wearing. They have to be at school at 7:15, Alice woke Aria up at 5.)**

**7:05**- in Alice's bathroom

"Alice can you hurry? We're going to be late!" Aria said, looking at the clock. She was sitting in a chair in front of the huge vanity mirror. She was already dressed and Alice was putting the final touches on Aria's loose curls. She thought Alice was a genius. Her hair was silky, her eyes huge, her lips perfectly pouty, and her skin completely flawless.

"Don't rush perfection.'' Alice told her patiently.

"Isn't everyone else waiting for us? It takes a few minutes to get to school on time, how are we going to make it?" Aria said breathlessly. Right on cue, the other five Cullens came into the bathroom and crowded around Aria, who was STILL sitting.

"Yup we're all ready. And we drive very fast so we're going to make in a few seconds." Emmett said, smiling goofily. Aria grinned.

"Alice are you done yet?" Edward asked impatiently.

Alice sighed, did a final brush of Aria's hair and pulled her up by her hand.

"Ta-da!" Alice exclaimed, beaming.

"She looks gorgeous Alice..." Bella said smiling at Aria, "but really, we should go. It's the second day of school we shouldn't be late."

"Yeah even i've been down for half an hour." Rosalie said tapping her foot. Alice stared at Aria's hair, getting ready to fix it again, but Jasper intercepted.

"I don't think so Alice." He said, dragging her out of the room. Everyone followed.

They all went downstairs, Rosalie and Aria behind everyone.

"Are you enjoying everyone?" Rosalie asked politely, putting an arm around Aria, who nodded.

"Yeah its nice. But how are all of us getting to school?" She said, pointing to the large group.

Rosalie was about to answer, but she was interrupted by a commotion that Aria couldn't see from behind everyone.

**Please Review**


	11. Chapter 11

_Previously:_

_Rosalie was about to answer, but she was interrupted by a commotion that Aria couldn't see from behind everyone._

Chapter 11-

(And before I forget, Ava is with Esme, who is on a walk with Carlisle at the time.)

Aria burst to the front of everyone, despite the warnings of everyone else, to find her dad standing drunkenly in the doorway to the living room with an angry expression on his face. The Cullen girls watched him cautiously, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward with an expression that said 'you hurt her we'll kill you slowly.'

"Dad? What the hell are you doing here?" Aria exclaimed like a hysterical person. "How did you know I was here?" She couldn't believe she had FINALLY started to be happy, and he just **had**to ruin it!

Davie Davis (yes that's his name :p) sauntered up to Aria and pointed a finger in her face. All the Cullens growled and hissed.

Davie looked back at them, his finger still in her face. "You sound like a bunch of animals."

Aria never took her eyes off of him, terrified he might do what he might have came here for infront of them. She had left out a _little_detail when she had told them about her dad, and she did it for the reason that she didn't want him to do it to her infront of all of them! But she was sure if he started, they would pull him away and call the police. She stared frozen at his finger.

"You. You're coming home with me! You're stupid fat old mother won't have sex with me! You'll have do as a substitute again." He slurred like the drunk he was.

"WHAT!" They all exclaimed at the same time, all going at the same time to flank Aria's side. Bella wrapping an arm around Aria's shoulders.

"She's not going anywhere with you, you sick bastard!" Rosalie shrieked at the top if her lungs, Emmett had to hold her back from lunging at Davie.

"You're all just as protective of her as you were the first time." Davie said, wobbling a bit.

"The first time? What does that mean?" Aria asked, looking at them back and forth.

"Let's talk about it later hun, we have to get to school and away from this creep." Bella said, glaring at Davie.

"Aria" Davie said with fake drunken sweetness. "If you don't come with me and give me some squeezin and pushin, i'll just go to Anabelle. She ought to be **nice**." He all but hissed. Aria's eye's widened. Even though none of the three of the children were her own, she felt more protective over them than any other mother would be.

"Aria's not going with you." Edward said through clenched teeth. Aria just stared at Davie with her mouth agape. She had completely forgot about the whole 'first time' thing.

"Alright." Davie started slyly, backing away with his hands up as if to say surrender. "Guess i'll just have to settle for Anabelle."

"No!" Aria said abrubtly, breaking away from Bella and marching over to Davie, standing infront of him. "I'll go with you, but leave Anabelle **_alone_**." She hissed.

He smiled greedily. "Great"

Despite the warnings and protests of the Cullens, Aria followed him out the door, trying to not think of school and the looks she would get from the Cullens.

And as her own father undressed her in an empty mountain path in the car, she wished she could live with the Cullens and never have to live with the drunken, careless mother, and the rapist father ever again.

**Please Review**


	12. Chapter 12

**l**

_previously:_

_And as her own father undressed her in an empty mountain path in the car, she wished she could live with the Cullens and never have to live with the drunken, careless mother, and the rapist father ever again_.

**Chapter 12**

Aria walked awkwardly into the Health classroom, her second class of the day. Her "incident" with her dad had only taken an hour, so she had time to make it to school.

Unfortunately, this was the class she had with the junior class, which had Bella, Edward and Alice in it.

She stood infront of the classroom while everyone hurried to their seats, since they all knew eachother from middle school. She spotted the group of three and avoided their eye contact, still standing in front of the class.

Mr. Andrews, the health teacher, walked in. "Miss Davies, why don't you sit with the Cullens." He smiled absentmindedly before he buried his nose in his papers.

_Of course. _Aria thought to herself. _Because this is just my lucky day._ Each table had four seat. Their table was in the back. Edward and Bella were sitting racing the front of the class, with Alice sitting in the chair across from them, parallel from Bella.

Aria plopped down in the seat across from Edward, avoiding their eye contact. While Mr. Andrews began his lecture on human anatomy, the Cullens (and yes Aria counts as a Cullen:)) all sat stiffly in their group. Edward was gripping the edge of the table, trying not to think about his daughter "doing stuff" with the creep. Bella was clenching her jaw and thinking of numbers and calculating so she wouldn't kill Aria's adoptive mother, who was a horrible person and she couldn't believe she had trusted Renesmee with her. Alice was drumming her fingers on the table and trying to see Aria's future. Aria stared motionless at her fingers, half of her was worrying whether or not the Cullen's thought she was a whore, the other half worrying about how she was going to have to pick her stuff up from their house and pick Ava up.

Finally, after what seemed like hours but was only really 40 minutes, the bell rang.

Aria shot up like she'd been shocked and got all her books together.

"Don't get up that fast, it hurts my feelings." Mr. Andrews teased in his wispy voice. Aria offered a halfhearted grin before darting out of the room, leaving the Cullen's behind.

Soon enough lunch was over and it was time for gym. She had sat behind her sisters car in order to avoid seeing the Cullens. She was hoping she wouldn't have to see them for the rest of the school day. Until she was reminded that Alice and Rosalie and Emmett's locker were right next to hers.

She tried not to look at them as the six of them crowded around Alice's locker. And the three got their stuff.

Alice unneccesarily cleared her throat while everyone else remained silent.

"So, after school do you want to pick up Ava from our house? You can hang out over there too if you want." Alice glanced at the others. "I know things probably aren't pleasant at your house right now."

"You're welcome to come over. Esme and Carlisle said it was fine." Rosalie said gently. The others nodded.

"Thanks but I should be home. I mean, Charles, our butler, helps me out but if i'm not there, then who else is going to take care of the twins. I'll pick Ava up after school, kay?" Aria looked at them, and Alice muttered an okay.

"Esme has really enjoyed having Ava over. She loves little kids." Bella said cheerfully, trying to lighten the tension.

Aria smiled and lifted a heavy book from her bag and into her locker.

"I know i'm speaking for all of us, but if things are wrong at home, you can always come to our house and talk to any of us." Jasper finally said.

"And thanks for that but what do you mean if things are wrong at home?" Aria said defensively.

"Re-Aria we all were there when your-dad- barged in all drunk." Emmett said.

"I don't know what your talking about." she lied lamely. She was always a horrible liar. She grabbed her gym clothes and slammed her locker door shut.

"You can trust us Ness. All of us." Edward said kindly.

Aria's eyebrows raised. "Did you just call me Ness?"

"You remind me of the Loch Ness monster." Edward said smoothly. He was a much better liar than she was.

"Oh..."She mumbled. There was an awkward silence. Until Alice broke it.

"So me and Aria should get to class." She said, grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

**Please Review**


	13. Chapter 13

_previously__:_

_"Oh..."She mumbled. There was an awkward silence. Until Alice broke it._

_"So me and Aria should get to class." She said, grabbing her hand and pulling her along._

**Chapter** **13**-

After Ashley took Aria home after school, Aria said a quick word to Charles who agreed to feed the twins, and then she drove to the Cullens house. She was too young to have her driver's license, but she looked older than she really was so she could pull it off.

She pulled up in the driveway, and sat in the car, silently planning it out in her head. Go in, get her stuff and Ava, say hi, and leave. It wouldn't take more than five minutes.

She got out of the car and walked up the steps. She started to knock on the door, before it swung open to reveal Jasper.

"Hello Aria." He smiled. "Come on in." He said moving aside.

Aria grinned somewhat nervously and walked in. Inside the rest of the family was moving around busily and packing. There was luggage and folded up tents scattered everywhere. Esme sat on the couch bouncing Ava and cooing. Jasper went to help Alice find her luggage set.

"Are you guys going somewhere?" Aria asked quietly. Esme stood up holding Ava on her hip.

"We're going to take advantage of the upcoming weather. We're going camping." She said smiling. "It's supposed to be hot and sunny."

"Oh...I had no idea." Aria said awkwardly. "How long will you be gone?"

"We'll be camping for a week and then we're going to visit some relatives in Alaska for a few weeks. So a little more than a month." Esme explained, gathering Ava's stuff and Aria's.

"Oh. That sounds fun." Aria tried to hide the sadness from her voice.

"It should be. Anyway, here's all your stuff. You can still call any of us while we're gone love." Esme said, noticing her sadness. "Here's all of our cell numbers." SHe said handing her a sticky note full of the Cullen's numbers.

"Thanks." Aria said grinning. At least she would have some contact with them. "I should probably go, it's almost Ava's nap time." She said, going towards the door. One by one each person of the family gave Aria a hug, and Emmett grabbed all of Aria's and Ava's bags and took them outside. Aria followed. He loaded them into the back of the hummer and shut the trunk while Aria strapped Ava into her car seat.

Right before she climbed in the driver's seat, Emmett came around.

"Take care of your self kiddo." He said with a big grin. He pulled her into a tight bear hug so tight she could hardly breathe.

"You too." she wheezed out. He let go of her.

"See ya'." He said before he went back up the steps and waved before he went back inside the house.

"Bye." Aria said with a chuckle, even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

She climbed in and drove home. The way back to her house she thought about the Cullens. She was going to miss all of them a lot. She had only known them for a couple of days and she felt more close to them than she had ever felt about anyone. The month they were gone would feel like forever.

* * *

**With the Cullens**

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Rosalie asked. "We were beginning to feel like a family again. She probably like that she was close to someone."

"We need to figure this out while we're gone Rose. Whether or not we are going to stay, and put her in jeopardy, or we can leave again, and also put her in jeopardy because we aren't around to protect her." Alice explained.

"The Denali's should offer us some advice." Jasper added.

Emmett walked in from outside. "I vote for us to stay. We can protect her." He said in a tough voice.

"We've all been over this before." Carlisle said in his usual calm voice. "Edward, would you come with me to give Renesmee her medicine tonight?"

Rosalie snorted. "Because Emmett was such a great help last time."

"She never caught me!" Emmett snapped. Alice rolled her eyes.

Edward sighed. "Of course I will." His power would be useful in telling whether or not she was going to wake up.

"Great. I'm going out to hunt, if anyone wants to come." Carlisle said, getting ready to run out the door. It started to rain outside. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie Followed him. Esme stayed to finish cleaning the house, and Alice was packing everyone's bags. Bella and Edward sat on the couch talking.

"Are you nervous about giving her her medicine tonight? It's your first time." Bella asked, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Only a little. All I have to do is try and get her to hold still while Carlisle gives her her medicine." Edward said simply.

"What do you think would happen...if we didn't give her the medicine and her blood?" Bella wondered.

"Well, if we didn't give her the medicine, she would remember us. If we didn't give her the blood she would be weak and thirsty and probably end up feeding on someone." He explained.

"I know that but...what do you think would happen if she remembered us? Would she tell us? Would she be mad at us for giving her up for adoption?" She pondered.

"...I don't know." He said softly.

**With Aria**

The next few days went by at a sluggish pace. She got up, went to school, came home, did her homework, and read books the rest of the day. It was like her life when she was homeschooled. Boring at pointless.

The first weekend after the Cullens left for their vacation, Aria's best friend from homeschooling called her. Aria was sitting on her bed, reading as usual, when Brandon ran into her room with the phone.

"Phone for you." He said as he dropped the phone on her lap and was out the door when he finished his sentence.

Aria raised her eyebrows after him and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She asked, hoping it was one of the Cullens.

"Hey A! It's Kat, but you already knew that didn't you babes." She said in her bubbly Australian accent.

"Kat! I haven't seen you in forever! I've missed you so much!" Kat was by far her only best friend, she had a few other friends in homeschool, but Kat and her were the closest.

"That's just because your parent drunks sent you to high school." I could tell Kat was frowning. "How are they treating you lately love?" Kat asked. Only her and the Cullens knew the truth about the Davies parents.

"The same as usual. They redid my room all fancy." Aria said casually. "But you and I both know the real reason why."

"Your dad got tired of raping you on that old springboard you used to have. He's a sick pervert." Kat mumbled. She continued in her normal upbeat tone. "Anyhoo, you, me, La Push beach, swimming, come on the weather is perfect!" She exclaimed.

"Ah, I don't know...my dads here and my mom isn't. It's hard to leave with only him here."

"Make some racy excuse, but not too racy because...you know." Kat said in her 'thinking voice'.

"Fine. What time? And you can stay the night if you want." Aria said excitedly. She couldn't wait to see her best friend.

"How bout I pick you up now?" Kat lived a block away.

"Ok, i'll be ready." Aria said smiling.

"Yay! Wear your bathing suit under you clothes so we don't have to change. See you in a few bestie!" Kat said cheerfully before hanging up.

Aria threw on one of Ashley's old black and white striped bikini that Ashley had only wore once. She put on a loose black t-shirt and white short shorts. Almost everything in her closet was the old clothes Ashley used to have before she turned into a slut. After putting on her flip flops she ran out of her room and into the living room. Her dad was sitting on the couch drinking beer and watching tv.

"Um...dad?" Aria said cautiously, standing a few feet from his chair.

"What?" he asked, looking at her. "Are you going somewhere? You know you can't." He took another swig of beer.

"Um...I was actually going to go take a...pole dancing...class?" She said, improvising.

He got a sick look in his eye. Aria wanted to punch him. "Fine. Go ahead." Then he turned back to his tv.

She grimaced and ran outside. Kat was already waiting in her jeep outside. Aria climbed into the passengers seat.

"Eeep!"Kat squealed, reaching over to hug her. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I know! It's been way too long!" Aria said, beaming.

"Ok, so what bathing suit are you wearing?" Kat said, leaning back and putting on her 'business face'. "This is very important, because there's going to be cute boys at the beach."

"Ashley's hand me down striped one." Aria said, rolling her eyes and buckling her seat belt.

"Ooh! I love that one! I'm wearing my funky pink one." Kat said energetically.

"Funky?" Aria said, raising her eyebrows.

"You know what I mean." Kat goofed and started the car.

**Once they get to the** **beach**

Kat jumped out of the jeep, with Aria right next to her.

Kat beamed. "Finally! Nice weather!" She exclaimed, grabbing her towel and dragging Aria to a sunny dry spot on the sand. The waves were huge and the water looked gorgeous. The beach wasn't crowded except for a group of locals hanging out together about 20 feet from Aria an Kat. The two girl sat down on their towels, still in their clothes. Aria's back was to the group.

Aria looked over at the group. Some of them were playing football, some of them were sitting on the sand, talking and laughing. One of them was the boy that came barging in to the Cullens house the other day. His back was to her, he hadn't seen her, but somehow she knew it was him. Jacob, she remembered was his name.

"Checking them out?" Kat said teasingly as she stripped down to her bathing suit and started putting suntan lotion on.

"No. I've seen one of them before though." Aria said. Some of the members looked at her, and soon enough almost all of them except for Jacob were staring at her. Jacob finally turned around and saw her. She could tell he was smiling. He waved at her and she waved back.

"Seems like Indian boy likes you." Kat said slyly. Her 'thinking face' was coming back. Aria groaned.

"Please don't try anything." Aria begged.

Kat pouted. "Fine." Aria stripped to her bathing suit and put on sunblock. She looked over and Jacob and his group were still staring at her and talking.

"You won't get tan if you put sunblock on." said Kat.

"You know I won't tan anyway." Aria mumbled quietly.

"Don't turn around." Kat said, trying to hide a smile.

"What? Why?" She asked, starting to turn around. Kat grabbed her shoulder to keep her from turning.

"Stop it!" Kat hissed. "That cute boy and two of his friends are coming over here!"

"Oh...How is that a big deal?" Aria asked even though deep down she was excited.

"Because their hot- Hi!" Kat said cheerfully, looking up at them smiling.

Aria turned around and someone stole her breath. The three boys were all wearing swimming shorts, and none of them were wearing shirts. But Aria was only looking at Jacob.

"Hi." Aria said, smiling. Jacob smiled at her.

"Hey. You probably don't remember me, i'm Jacob, and this is Quil and Embry." He said, staring at her the entire time.

"I remember. You were the one who barged into the Cullens house." Aria said, and he almost blushed.

"Yeah, um, that was me." He said, still grinning. Quil and Embry snickered.

"He hasn't shut up about you since." Quil said teasingly. Aria blushed.

"Um...yeah i'm Aria." Kat cleared her throat. Aria grinned. "And this is Kat."

Kat smiled and patted the ground next to her. "You three should sit." She said flirtingly. **(not a word but idc)**

Quil sat next to Kat, Embry next to Aria, and Jacob in between them.

After a lot of talking, Kat's phone rang.

"Hello?" Kat said bubbily into the phone. Angry yelling was heard on the other line. Kat's face drained of color.

"It's for you hun." Kat said, handing the phone over to Aria. The three boys glanced at each other and Jacob tried to listen in on the call, but the waves from the ocean were too loud.

"He-hello?" Aria said nervously.

"You bitch! You aren't at a pole dancing class! I know you're a the beach with that stupid kitty!"

"Hi dad." Aria said fearfully. "An-and it's Kat n-not kitty. And how d-do you know i'm n-not at the c-class?" Quil and Embry frowned, forgetting that she was adopted. Jacob became worried. Who were these adoptive parents?

"YOU COME HOME RIGHT NOW OR AVA WILL PAY! YOU HAVE HALF AN HOUR!" Her 'dad' said before hanging up. Aria gave Kat her phone.

Aria looked at Kat, who nodded and put her clothes on.

"What was that?" Jacob asked worriedly. He was wondering who these people were that Bella and Edward gave her to.

"N-nothing, just family problems. I'm sorry, we have to go." Aria said, gathering her stuff, she would put her clothes on in the car. She was starting to have a panic attack. It took twenty minutes just to get back to her house.

"What's wrong with the Cullens?" Embry asked. Aria frowned confusedly.

"We could help, you know we've become closer to them." Quil said. Jacob groaned sighed.

"What?" Kat asked, just as confused. On the car ride Aria had told her all about the Cullens

"What do you mean?" Aria asked, all panic forgotten.

Quil and Embry suddenly clicked.

"You've just been with them so much that they're like family to you now." Jacob lied through his teeth. He didn't like to lie to her.

"Oh...I guess that's true." Aria said gathering her stuff. Kat grabbed Jacob's cell phone and hurriedly punched in a number.

"That's Aria's home phone number. Call her." Kat said, winking.

"Yeah, all of us have to hang out again." Aria said smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, sure sure." Jacob said distractedly. Quil and Embry looked at him strangely.

"Ok, nice to meet all of you, but we really have to go." Kat said backing up slowly while she was talking. Aria started to sprint to the jeep. She waved to them as she ran.

"See ya." Quil, Embry, and Jacob said at the same time, standing up.

"Bye!" Kat yelled, sprinting after Aria.

Aria buckled in. And Kat jumped in and started the car after buckling in too.

"Kat, could you please hurry?" She said incredulously. Kat sped away.

"I'm still staying the night right?" Kat asked, thinking it was a bad time.

"Yeah sure." Aria said biting her lip.

**At Aria's house**

It had only been 26 minutes by the time they got to Aria's house. But Aria didn't think her dad would time it right.

She and Kat jumped out of car and ran to the door. Aria unlocked the door with shaking hands. When she opened the door, she found the house was dark, all the lights were out. They looked at each other and went inside slowly. Charles ran in behind them.

"Charles! What happened?" Aria asked anxiously.

"Miss, it was awful! Your mother got home ten minutes ago, and as soon as she did, they took Ashley, Adam, Anabelle, Brandon, and Ava, and turned the light out and left. They didn't even take their things!" He said panting. "I been chasing their car, trying to get them to stop, because they were driving very slow, but they sped away." He explained, huffing.

"All of this over you lying about going to the beach?" Kat exclaimed.

"My family is crazy." Aria said, close to tears. "I hope Brandon, Anabelle, and Ava are okay."

"Charles, would you mind staying in one of the guest rooms?" Kat asked. "Me and Aria are staying here and we shouldn't be here alone."

"I don't mind. These rooms are luxurious." Charles said smiling.

"Thanks. Me and Kat are just going to go to my room." Aria said, grabbing Kats hand.

"Would you like me to fix you dinner?" Charles asked kindly.

"Yes please." Aria said tearfully, going up the stairs.

"I'll call you down when it's ready." He said, going towards the kitchen.

When the girls were in Aria's room. Once Kat shut the door, Aria collapsed on her bed and started crying.

Kat sat next to her and rubbed her back. "I know you're worried about them, but i'm sure they're fine. They can't stay away for long, they have all of their stuff here hun."

"They're rich!" Aria exclaimed, sitting up, tears streaming down her face, her hair sticking to them. "They can just buy new things! They're all crazy, they're unpredictable!"

Kat sighed, she didn't know what else to say.

"I know the Cullens are out of town, and your family left, but you always have me. I can stay here with you, or you can stay at my house with me. I'm sure Charles doesn't mind living here, this place is amazing!" Kat said comfortingly.

"Thanks Katsy." Aria sniffed. She perked up. "Do you want to go down and watch a movie? We can actually eat in the living room since no one is here to yell at us."

"That's my chicka!" Kat said smiling. They both went downstairs, right when the door bell rang.

Aria ran over and answered it. A policeman stood in the door way.

"Are you Ariella Davies?" The man asked. Aria heart felt like it would thump through her chest.

* * *

**Please Review**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: This is the last chapter written by the original author**

**_previously: _**

_"That's my chicka!" Kat said smiling. They both went downstairs, right when the door bell rang._

_Aria ran over and answered it. A policeman stood in the door way._

_"Are you Ariella Davies?" The man asked. Aria heart felt like it would thump through her chest._

**Chapter 14-**

"Y-yes." She answered. The police officer look at her pitifully. Kat and Charles were right behind her.

"I'm officer Garrett I'm afraid there's been a car accident."

Aria's eyes went wide and she immediately knew it was her family. "Was anyone hurt?" She asked, fearing the answer. He hesitated before answering.

"Your father was dead by the time the ambulance got there. Ashley Davies is in a coma and her spine is severed, she may never be able to walk again. Your brother Adam has a few broken bones but he's fine. Their car flipped and rolled down a hill. " He finished sadly, he looked as if he was expecting her to start sobbing any minute.

"What about Ava?" Aria asked confusedly.

"And Mrs. Davies?" Charles asked.

Kat looked at Aria and took her hand, preparing to comfort her.

"Your mother was arrested for drunk driving and the baby was checked out of the hospital and entered in the adoption center." He said as something came in on his radio.

"Your will also be moved back to the adoption center again." He said, in a rush.

"Again?" Kat and Aria asked at the same time.

"Yes, when you were a two years old you were adopted by Davie and Melissa Davies. An officer will be here in an hour and a half to take you. I suggest you pack." He said , going back to his police car.

"Wait! What about Ashley and Adam?" Aria said in a panic.

"Ashley Davies is not a minor. But Adam is. Once he is healed he will be entered into the adoption center as well. I offer my apologies to you and your family." He said with a compassionate smile and got into his car and drove away.

Aria looked as if she was going to faint. "Oh my..." She said faintly.

"Aria, before you start to panic, i'll visit you every day, and maybe I can get Jacob to visit you, and I can talk my parents into adopting you! Or maybe when the Cullens get back they'll adopt you!" She said in a big rush, her eyes wild.

"I'm fine Kat, I think you're the one who is panicking. I just can't believe I was adopted." Aria said quietly. A small part of her was sad that her"father" died and that Ashley would never be able to walk again, but she pushed the feeling away, not wanting to feel anything. She just wanted to be numb. Her eyes watered.

"I'm very sorry miss. Though I have to say, i'm glad you weren't with them. You've always been my favorite." Charles said gently. "Would you like to eat still?"

Aria nodded and Charles went into the kitchen to finish cooking. Kat hugged Aria tightly.

"Everything's going to be fine. Don't worry. Your dad won't be able to hurt you anymore." Kat said, rubbing her back.

Aria pulled away, sniffling. "I should pack."

"I'll help." Kat said smiling, and they went upstairs.

**Half an hour later**

Aria sat on the doorstep with her suitcase and another bag of Ava's things, after saying goodbye to Charles and Kat. Charles had gone up to his room, and Kat had gone home, both knowing Aria wanted to be alone. She was worrying about what her life would be like. She was glad she would be in the same house as Adam (who wasn't as mean as Ashley but had his moments) and Ava. She hoped she wouldn't get adopted by someone as terrible as her last parents had been.

Her train of thoughts continued until they were interrupted by the police car with two policemen pulled up, and after helping her with her luggage, they all went in the car and drove off, with Aria wondering how everything could possibly work out.

* * *

**Please Review**


	15. Chapter 15

Aria got to the adoption center still in a daze. She couldn't process what was going on, but what was most shocking was the fact that she had been adopted.

"Welcome" said a nice young lady as Aria entered the building.

"My name is Melissa. What is yours?" she asked.

"Aria"

"Welcome to the adoption center, your going to love it here. And we will get you adopted soon" she said.

"Sure" Aria answered. The truth is she wasn't so sure if she would be adopted, she knew the chances of a teenager getting adopted were very slim.

"I'll show you to your room where you will be staying"

"Thank you" Aria said.

The kind lady also helped Aria unpack, and she was happy about that.

A few hours later Aria suddenly felt very nauseous and she had to run to the bathroom where she emptied her stomach's contents. Aria thought that it was just stress or shock that caused her to be ill. But, she got very worried after the fifth time that she vomited.

What is wrong with me? She thought as she ran to the bathroom again.

Oh no! She thought as she vomited a lot of blood this time.

"Help! Help me!" she started panicking as someone ran in there.

"What's wrong?" asked the staff attendant.

"I've been sick a lot tonight, but I just threw up a lot of blood" Aria said as she was panicking.

"Calm down, we will get you to the hospital" he said.

She got in the car with him and he began to drive. Aria was seriously scared.

What if I have cancer? she kept thinking.

They got to the hospital within 15 minutes and the doctor took her in right away.

"I'm Dr. Perez, nice to meet you ..."

"Aria" she answered.

"It says here that you have been sick and that you vomited blood" he said.

"Yes, I've been sick for the past few hours, but I've only threw up blood once" Aria answered before she felt nauseous again.

The doctor noticed her discomfort and gave her a bucket where she vomited more blood.

"I need to run some tests on you so we can figure out what's wrong" he said.

"Okay she said.

The doctor ran numerous tests on her. He did blood work. He took a pee sample, and he did tests that required him to look into her stomach. He took a sample of the blood that she vomited

She waited in the lobby for a few hours while waiting for the test results.

"Aria" he called four hours later.

"When was your last period?" he asked when they entered the office.

Aria tried to remember, but she couldn't. So much had been happening in her life that she didn't even realize that she should have gotten it awhile ago.

"I'm not sure. Why?" she asked.

"Because your two months pregnant" he said.

Aria was shocked, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"That's not all I want to talk about. I saw numerous things that really concern me. You blood and urine samples show very high levels of metyrapone" he said.

"What is that?" Aria asked concern.

"Metyrapone is a memory erasing medicine. The medicine is very powerful, it's often used to forget traumatic events" he said.

"I don't take any medicine" she answered.

"Then someone is administering the drug without your consent" he said.

"What about all of the vomiting?" she asked.

"The vomiting is caused by the pregnancy. It's trying to get the medicine out of your system and counteract its affects to protect your baby" he said.

"Will I be able to remember whatever it is that I forgot?"

"Yes, your memories will come back slowly as long as you stop taking the medicine" he said

"Another thing that worries me is the blood that you were vomiting. I could not find a single medical reason for you to vomit blood, and the blood type of the blood you vomited is o-, and you have type A blood which has every doctor here very confused. We feel it is safer for you to stay in the hospital while we figure out what is going on with you" he said.

"Okay" Aria answered completely exhausted by the events of the past 24 hours.

**Please Review**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I have started a new Twilight fanfic called Mysterious Past, please check it out and let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 15**

The Cullens were currently in Alsaka talking with the Denali's. They weren't sure how to handle the situation with Aria and they needed advice badly.

"We need your advice Tanya, yours and everyone else's" Edward said.

"What about Edward?" she asked.

"It's about Renesmee" he said.

"What about her? Is she okay?"

"Not exactly. We've just found out that her mother has been raping her" Edward said.

"It's an unfortunate situation, but I still think she is safer not knowing" Tanya said.

"We were thinking about staying so we can protect her" Bella said.

"Bad idea, she could figure out what and who you are. It's best if she has no contact with you" Kate said.

"This is exactly what I have been saying all along. I hate to say it but she's safer with her parents" Carlisle said.

Edward and Bella reluctantly agreed to that.

"This is a bad idea. How can you let her live with that creep!" Rosalie screamed.

"We will put her in more danger if we stay" Edward said.

"It's settled then. We are not going back" Carlisle said.

"We promised her that we would be back at the end of the month" Esme said.

"Why prolong this any longer than necessary, we should give her a clean break and not go back" Carlisle said.

"Okay" Everyone agreed at the same time

"Edward I need to give Renesmee more medicine, will you come with me tonight?" He asked.

"Of course"

Edward had been a great help last time he was able to hold Renesmee still as Carlisle forced the medicine and blood down her throat no matter how much she had fought.

**I'm sorry that this chapter is short, the next one will be longer and there will be more drama.**

**Please Review**


	17. Chapter 17

**With Aria**

Aria had been in the hospital for a few days already, but her condition had not improved much. She was still vomiting blood, and her levels of the medicine had gone down, but they were still very high.  
Aria was very miserable here, but what hurt her the most was that she couldn't even visit her siblings, not even Ashley was also in the hospital with her. No, Aria was bed ridden and forced to take her nutrition in through an IV until the doctors could figure out what is wrong with her. The doctors still had not figured out what was wrong with her. How could she be vomiting a different blood type then her own? Why was she throwing up blood in the first place? There's no medical reason for her to be this way and the doctors were really worried.  
The only thing that was keeping Aria strong right now was her baby. She already loved her baby so much, no matter how she was conceived; Aria had a feeling that her baby was a girl even if the doctors couldn't confirm it yet. Strangely enough her baby was developing normally despite the circumstances.  
She also felt very lonely. Her friend Kat did visit her, but that was it, no one else visited her. She really longed for the Cullens, she loved how much they cared about her and she missed them terribly. She wondered how worried they would be when they found out she's in the hospital. However she also worried about what they would think of her when they found out that she was pregnant.  
"Ms. Davies, how are you feeling today? asked the nurse as she entered the room.  
"I'm okay right now. I'm just bored, I wish I could leave already" she said.  
"I'm sorry sweetie, but you can't leave until we know what's wrong" she said.  
"I know. It's just so frustrating, I'm sick all of the time and no one can figure out what is wrong with me" Aria said exasperated.  
"Next time your friend comes tell her to bring some books and magazines. It'll help you pass the time" she said as she put more  
stuff in the IV.  
"That's a great idea, I'll do that" Aria said.  
"Good, now get some rest. It's nighttime and you need to sleep" the nurse said as she left.  
"I guess it's just you and me my little baby" Aria said as she rubbed the small bump that was beginning to form.

**With Edward and Carlisle**  
"I wish we could take her away from her dad and just tell her everything. I hate to think that he is the safer option" said Edward.  
"I know. I hate to see my granddaughter going through this kind of thing. Unfortunately, this is still the better option" Carlisle said.  
"I just hate that we have to do this to her. I wonder what would happen if she did remember us. Would she forgive us?" Edward asked.  
"Unfortunately we will never know" Carlisle answered as they were approaching the house.  
"That's odd, the house is so dark" Edward said.  
"That is very weird, lets see if we can find her" Carlisle said as he and Edward scaled the tree that grew right by Aria's window.  
"That's weird, she's not here" Edward said looking at her perfectly made bed.  
"I don't thin anyone is here. I don't see her, her parents, or her siblings. What is going on " Carlisle wondered.  
"Look, there's a light on in the kitchen. Maybe we can ask whoever it is if they know anything" Edward suggested.  
"That's a good idea. We need to find Renesmee fast and get her the medicine before she starts to remember and give her the blood before she gets thirsty" Carlisle said.  
They go downstairs and ring the doorbell hoping that it would be someone they knew, but it instead it was a man that they never met before.  
"Who are you?" asked Edward.  
"My name is Charles. I used to be the Davies's family butler" he said. "Who are you?"  
"The Cullens, we are friends of Aria. Is she here?" Edward asked.  
"You don't know what happened do you?" Charles asked.  
"No, what happened?" asked Carlisle.  
"Aria's parents got into a horrible car accident. Her father Davie Davies was dead by the time the ambulance arrived. Her mother was arrested for drunk driving,and her sister's spine snapped" Charles said.  
"What about Aria is she okay?" Edward asked.  
"Aria wasn't with them when the accident happened. However, two officers came by a few days ago to take her back to the adoption center, where her siblings were" he said.  
Edward and Carlisle were speechless. This was not something that anyone had expected.  
"Carlisle we need to go to the adoption center now" Edward said.  
"Let's go" he said.  
About twenty minutes later they arrived at the adoption center where they were greeted by a kind receptionist.  
"How may I help you?" she asked.  
"We are looking for Aria Davies. Where is she?" asked Carlisle.  
The lady started to type something into the computer.  
"It said that she arrived here a few days ago, but then she was checked into the hospital the same day" she said.  
"Why?! What's wrong with her!" demanded a very worried Edward.  
"Unfortunately that information is confidential and is not on the computer. There's one thing that the hospital did reveal to us and its important that you know this because if you are looking to adopt her than unfortunately you can't, because this makes her unable to be adopted" she said.  
"What is it?" asked Carlisle.  
"She's pregnant" the lady said.  
Carlisle and Edward just stared at each other, their eyes as wide as saucers because the thought of her getting pregnant as a result of what had been happening never crossed any of their minds.  
**Please Review**


	18. Chapter 18

"How does her being pregnant make her unable to be adopted?" Edward asked.  
"There have been many parents that have adopted pregnant girls in the past, but those teens usually become to much to handle and they almost always end up back here"  
"Edward lets go. There are somethings that we need to discuss" Carlisle said.  
"What are we going to do? I can't believe we were just going to leave her when she needs us the most!" Edward shouted.  
"Keep your voice down. I agree with you, this changes things drastically. For one, we can't keep giving her the medicine. Now she has no one to take care of her. We have to adopt her, I don't care what the policy is" Carlisle said.  
"I wonder what else is wrong with her. I'm really worried, it sounds serious" Edward said.  
"We will find out in the morning. Right now we have to call everyone and tell them what's going on" Carlisle said as he pulled out his phone.  
"Esme, please put us on speaker. We need to discuss something urgently" he said.  
"Okay, you are on speaker. What's wrong I don't like your tone of voice?"  
"It's about Nessie"  
"What about her? What's wrong?" Bella asked urgently.  
"Her father died in a car accident and her mother was arrested for drunk driving" Edward answered.  
"That's not all. The same day that they took her back to adoption center, she was admitted to the hospital" Carlisle added.  
"Oh my" Esme said.  
"Why?! What's wrong with her?!" demanded a clearly upset Bella.  
"We don't know yet, but we found out that she's pregnant" Edward said.  
"She's what!" Screamed a very angry Rosalie.  
"She's pregnant" Bella said. There was an angry growling sound coming from the back ground.  
"What's that noise?" asked Carlisle.  
"That's Rosalie. Emmett and Jasper are holding her back so she doesn't destroy the house out of anger" Bella explained.  
"That sick bastard! He's lucky that he's already dead, if not I'd kill him myself slowly and painfully!" Rosalie screamed in the background.  
"Once Rosalie calms down enough, can you come down here? I think she really needs all of us right now, and we need to figure out what we are going to do" Edward said.  
"Of course" Bella and Esme said at the same time.  
"I just can't believe he did this to her!" Bella said angrily.  
"I know love, I know" Edward said sadly.  
**Please Review**


	19. Chapter 19

Aria woke up the next morning to the faces of eight familiar faces.  
"What the?!" she shouted before she felt a pair of cold arms around her waist.  
"It's okay Aria"Edward said.  
"You scared guys scared me, what are you doing here?" she asked.  
"We came back early and we heard that you had gotten sick" Edward said.  
"Yes, we all rushed over here to see you. What happened Aria?" Bella asked.  
"I mean, we heard about your parents but we don't know why you were admitted to the hospital, nobody will tell us anything" Bella said as her eyes scanned Aria's stomach. Aria didn't know this but each and everyone of her eight visitors could just as clearly hear the baby's heartbeat as they could hear her's.  
"A few hours after I arrived at the adoption center I started to get really sick. I was taken to the hospital when I started vomiting blood" she said sadly.  
"The weirdest part is that the blood was O-, and my blood type is A. That's not all, they ran all kinds of tests on me and found that I had high levels of some memory erasing medicine. I don't take anything though, and that's what scares me. The doctors say that my body is trying to get the medicine out of my body and counteract its affects" she said sadly. "They can't figure out why I'm vomiting blood, or a different blood type than my own.  
Carlisle felt very guilty as he realized that it was his fault that she was there unnecessarily. He knew that it was the blood that he was giving her that she was throwing up.  
He was suddenly weary as a thought came to him.  
"How much blood have you been throwing up?" he asked, but also afraid to know the answer.  
"About three or four times a day for the last week" she answered.  
"What's wrong?" she asked the suddenly nervous Cullens.  
"It's nothing, just worried that's all" Rosalie was the one to answer.  
They all knew what this meant though, at the rate she was getting sick she was going to be very thirsty, very soon, and she was in a hospital which is like a buffet to a vampire or half vampire.  
Aria, we were thinking about adopting you, and we want to know what you think" Bella said trying to break the tension.  
"I would love to, but what about Ashley, Anabelle and Brandon. I can't leave them. What about Ava? I really can't leave her either?" Aria said.  
"We will figure out what to do, maybe we can adopt them too" Carlisle said.  
"Emmett and I would love to adopt Ava. We want children of our own but sadly we can't have children" she said bitterly.  
"I don't think she would be in better hands if you two adopted her" Aria said smiling. "There is something that I should tell you before you adopt me. I'm pregnant" she said.  
A strange look crossed each of their faces when she said that.  
_Great, they probably think I'm a slut. Now they will never want to adopt_ _me_. She was thinking as she turned the other way to avoid looking at them as she felt so embarrassed.  
"Why would we ever think that you are a slut! And of course we still want to adopt you! We don't care that your pregnant!"Edward started shouting scaring the living daylights out of Aria.  
"What are you talking about?" Aria asked scared.  
"What you just said!"  
"I didn't say anything" she said.  
"Yes you did you said..." he suddenly stopped mid sentence as he realized what he just did.  
"I was thinking it though. How did you know what I was thinking?" se asked.  
"Uhhh, I..." was all Edward could say as he stood frozen in place.

**Please Review**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I switched to first person point of view. It's my preferred writing style.**

**Edward's POV**  
What the hell did I just do?! I can't believe that I could be so stupid. I've never slipped up like this since I first noticed my gift. I guess I just hated how low my daughter thinks of herself.  
Meanwhile, I'm just standing here like an idiot, while everyone waits for my response.  
"Aria, we need to talk to Edward alone. Just give us a few minutes" Carlisle said.  
I gulped, I was in huge trouble.  
"Edward, what were you thinking!" Carlisle asked.  
"I don't know, I wasn't thinking. I just heard what she was thinking and I just reacted" I said.  
"That's the problem Edward! You didn't think!" Bella said.  
"What are we going to do now? Thanks to this idiot she knows we are different now!" Rosalie glared.  
"I think we should leave, we should leave right now, and we will think of a plan to get us out of this mess that this idiot made" Alice said as she glared at me.  
"That's a good plan, we tell Aria we are going home, and we will be back in a little while" Carlisle said.  
"Aria sweetie, we have to leave, but we will be back soon. Okay?" Bella asked.  
"Okay" she replied.

Jacob had also decided to stop by and see if he could visit Aria. When we told about him about Aria's situation and my stupidity he was so upset that he nearly phased and tore our heads off; he would have if it wasn't for Jasper.

"CARLISLE, BELLA, EDWARD, EVERYONE! Get in here now! You need to see this newscast!"Alice shouted and everyone ran at vampire speed to the living room.

**_BREAKING NEWS_** flashed across the screen.  
"We are reporting live from memorial hospital. The hospital is in a state of panic after staff members found all of their bags of donated blood ripped and torn to shreds. The strangest part is that there only seems to be drops of blood left in each bag suggesting that some sort of animal ripped them open and drank the blood.  
A man appeared on screen and told the woman something.  
I have just been informed that security cameras show a young girl around the age of fourteen leaving the room with some blood around her mouth, suggesting that she is somehow related to whatever is going on.

The man appeared on screen and told the reporter something else.  
"I have just been informed that the girl was just seen in a room where this is a bleeding person..." I shut the TV off.  
"We have to go now!" I shouted. No one wasted anytime saying anything, we new that we had to get Aria and get out before she killed that person.  
We didn't even bother with our cars as we knew we would be faster on foot.

**Aria's POV**  
I felt lonely again after the Cullens left; I really loved their company and I was sad when they left.  
My throat suddenly erupted in flames. What was that about? The sensation grew stronger and stronger and suddenly it was all I could think about.  
My sense of smell was on high alert, and their was a strong sweet smelling scent wafting the hospital. I got up and followed it, my instincts told me that this would solve the problem. The scent led me towards a door, and I mustered all the strength I had and broke the doorknob so I could get in. There was bloodbags stored everywhere. Something inside me completely took over then, and I started ripping through each and every bag draining each and every one of them, and there were hundreds of them. It tasted so delicious, like my body had been craving blood. Once I was done I couldn't stop; I needed more NOW, it took me a long time, but eventually I caught whiff of the scent again and I ran faster than I ever had in my whole life. Faster than what most people thought humanly possible. I entered the room, and I saw a man bleeding. Merely watching the blood flow from his body was enough to make me lick my lips.  
As I approached the man someone or something grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth.  
"I got her" My captor who I recognized as Edward said.  
"Good, now let's go before the media sees us" Bella said.  
**Please Review**


End file.
